


On The Ground

by Alirose_21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alirose_21/pseuds/Alirose_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 have survived so far but what happens now that the Ark has hit the ground. What about the grounders? First fic so if it sucks sorry. I do not own the rights to the show, just writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life on the ground

Even after spending so much time on Earth, the smell of the soil and fresh air was relaxing. Even after the vicious animal attacks, the crazy murders or attempted murders by people deemed “grounders”. Hell even after they discovered the fog that rolls in every once in a while is murderous, this place is still an oasis. There are about seventy of the original 100 left, they have begun to adjust to the life they now live, the freedom from the cells they were forced into.  
A week or so ago a small ship blazed a path to Earth carrying a girl, a girl with a message. Raven had come to tell Clarke that the Ark was going to die and sooner than expected. The small group investigating the crash site was shocked when the brunette pulled herself from the wreckage and jumped into Finn’s arms.  
“Your mom had me renovate the ship so I could come to Earth, to tell you the news and to contact her with whatever I find.” The brunette missed the hardened eyes and uncomfortable shifting as the blonde processed the information. She didn’t care that her mother worried about her, she knew it was all lies but she thanked Raven anyways and began to lead the group of five back to camp.  
Stomping through the forest Clarke’s mind raced with thoughts many of which were angry and bitter. She doesn’t really care about me or any of us. She just wants to know if it’s a safe place for her. I don’t really care if I see her again. She isn’t m-  
“Hey what’s going on in that mind of yours? Because if you keep glaring at the trees like that they may catch fire.” Octavia closed the distance and broke Clarke out of her stream of angry thoughts. Octavia is one of the few Clarke trusts, the Blake’s have become family and unfortunately both of the siblings have become experts at reading her mood.  
“I don’t care if my mother sent her with a message, I don’t care if I see my mother again. She sent 100 Kids down here to die. She did so many things that I just don’t want to forgive her for, things I will never forgive her for.” Clarke kept moving as she shared her thoughts, her face smoothing out after each word passed her lips.  
“Then don’t, don’t forgive her. You are right she sent you on a suicide mission and didn’t even care.” After a few beats Octavia smiled and asked “Feels better letting it out though right? I mean we didn’t need to be stabbed by the daggers you were throwing around.” Her laughter rang through the trees masking the sounds of their heavy feet, pulling a nod and low chuckle from the blue eyed blonde trudging beside her.  
Clarke's thought moved from the anger and on to what needed to be done: food, shelter, weapons and survival. They have survived this long but now they need to begin to live, to make a new life. One away from the metal death trap she had called home. Away from the pain and anger of memories, time to celebrate the arrival of a new member of their happy little community.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The air was warm as Clarke made it back through the doors of the drop ship. Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Monty and Raven were standing huddled together. Words were whipping through the air, some as frantic whispers and others as calming reassurances. The grounders had been seen again, making the fear ever more paralyzing for the members left from the original 100. Clarke felt differently than most of the others, not losing her mind in the chaos and fear but analyzing the problem. This and the way she led was what made her a great leader, what made the others turn to her and begin asking what she was going to do the minute she was noticed.  
Bellamy was the first to give out a question that wasn’t misconstrued in the static of all of the other voices “They haven’t killed any more of us, so what do we do just wait? Wait and see when the next one of us is killed and then we fight back?” He looked toward Clarke with determination.  
“No, I don’t think they are actively trying to kill us, we haven’t been attacked in weeks. They clearly know we can’t survive fighting them and yet, nothing. The only time we were attacked was when we were moving through the woods, when we were on different land.” Clarke looked to Bellamy and saw him nodding his head.  
Finn spoke out and stepped from Raven’s side, “So wait we are just going to let them live after all they have done? They killed out people!” His face darkened and Clarke could see the shadows in his eyes swirl.  
“Yes. We invaded their land, from what I can tell they were acting in defense of their lives, their land. We have no claim to the land we fell on, who knows maybe this area belongs to them too. All I know is that if we stay here we are safe. We have a perimeter and we don’t cross it.” Her voice was strong and it was clear her words were final.  
Looking around the room she could see the acceptance on everyone’s face, all but Finn’s. His jaw was locked and his eyes dark. Raven pulled him back and whispered to him, even then his stance held firm. It screamed anger. He believed it would be a matter of time before they attacked, then he would push to go on the offensive, to fight.  
“Bellamy, Octavia can the two of you please spread the word that there is now a set perimeter that under no circumstance is one of ours to cross it. Also tell the others that if they do see one of the grounders, to leave them be only defend themselves never attack. We don’t need a fight.” She turned to leave, knowing that what she asked for would be carried out.  
What would be the unexpected is the entirety of the Ark crashing to Earth in pieces the very next day. Even more unsettling was the people that climb from it claiming the right to dictate the remaining 100, claiming the right to lead HER people.


	2. Heda

Her scout came back with news again, the skaikru were still wandering around her land. These invaders that resembled the monsters known to her people as the mountain men were on land that belonged to her and her clans. They were different though, the scouts have told her that they lack the loud weapons and are not looking to fight them.  
“Heda, they walk on our land and we have yet to take it back.” The scout knelt by her throne his eyes downcast as he spoke.  
“They have yet to kill one of ours yes? Yet we have killed how many of theirs?” Her eyes swept the room looking for an answer.  
“Six Heda we have killed six of their kru and they have not tried to retaliate yet.” His eyes remained glued to the dirt floor of her tent.  
“Then that is your answer, we will watch them but nothing more. If they attack we attack, they stay on the land they have claimed and we leave them to survive.” Her eyes caught the uncomfortable movements of her generals and those in the tent. She knows they want to take back the land but she won’t start a war when they are already fighting one.  
Lowering her eyes to the scout her tone hardens, “Go tell the others the Skaikru are to be watched but left unharmed, let the beasts take care of them.” The warrior bowed and swiftly made his way from the tent to give the others their new orders.  
“You may all go now, Ithica and Indra stay we must talk about the mountain men.” She stands and makes her way towards the wooden table covered in maps and war plans. The plans that have only failed and have done nothing to rescue her people from the cages they are in.  
“Heda, you really intend to let these skaikru live on our land? These people are like those of the mountain they take from us.” Indra moves closer to the table, one hand comfortably resting on the hilt of her sword. Ithica moves to stand beside the commander, looking over the plans laid out.  
“Yes Indra, these people seem different to me, they are of my age they have not fought back. We can’t waste our warriors and resources fighting a people who do not wish us harm.” She looked into the dark brown pools of her general.  
“What if they do harm us? Then we fight?” The general stood still and watched as her leader tensed.  
“Yes, then we fight.” Her eyes remained on the maps but her mind was on the people from the sky.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Heda! Heda! Look! More fire from the skai the metal box is falling!” The warrior was one of many screaming for her attention, though he was the one to break through the crowd and run to her.  
“Yes, we will continue the watch. We do not yet know if these new skaikru will survive the fall. Watch them and see what happens.” She turns and storms into her tent and away from her people staring at the sky.  
“Heda, I would like for us to keep an eye on both the young skaikru and these new fallen.” Ithica speaks calmly as she moves toward the commander.  
“Yes, I did not believe the first group will harm us but now with others we must be sure.” The commander moved to her throne and sat down, pulling her dagger from her waist twirling it in her hands. Her eyes never leaving the dagger as her mind races with all of the what if scenarios.


	3. Ranting/Murder

Clark was livid, her mother had decided that herself and the council was more equipped to govern the people, they show up out of nowhere and decide that Clarke and her remaining people are nothing but idiotic children. Children that need to follow their horrible rules, rules that should have been left in the sky, children that were nothing more than criminals.  
Clarke has been stomping through the trees, thoughts getting angrier and angrier with each step. Her arms swinging wide as she starts spewing the thoughts out into the silence. Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, Finn and Monty have slowly and quietly made their way to their leader. Finding their way through the vast forest by listening to the ranting of the pacing blonde. A week that is all it has taken for their world to be torn apart, a week of the other Ark survivors being on Earth for them to be forced to the will of people who do not care about them.   
Clarke has tried to warn her mother of the dangers of this new world. The fog, the beasts and the people, all her mother had to say was I will handle it Clarke, I am the Chancellor I will decide how we live. She warned her mother against attacking the people who have survived Earth while they took refuge in the stars, begged her to live in peace with these people. Her mother saw her as nothing but a child and allowed her warnings to fall on deaf ears.   
“I can’t believe that they think they can just do this! I can’t believe that they just want to take over, to take my people and force us to follow their stupid fucking rules. Rules that have killed so many for the stupidest things!” She is pacing within a small clearing, her thoughts racing and not slowing down in the slightest.   
“Clarke! Even though they say they are our leaders they aren't! You will always be our leader we will always follow you.” Bellamy has walked into the path Clarke has been pacing and grabbed her shoulders. “We will always follow you Clarke please remember that. Now we are going to hunt, we need food, food for our people not them.” He stepped back and turned to walk farther into the trees.   
The others began to file past Clarke, heading in the same direction as Bellamy, smiling and patting her shoulder as they went, Finn slid past shaking his head. Octavia was the last to pass, she stopped and linked her arm through Clarke’s and dragged her towards their next meal, hoping that whatever happens does not take her new family from her.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The commander paced while her generals all stood and watched, they wanted blood but were silent. Their angry words all shouting over each other had caused the commander to shout and jump from her throne to begin pacing.   
“Daun ste pleni! Enough! We are sure that they are the ones who have taken the lives of the two women?” Her pacing stops in front of her intricate throne waiting for a reply.   
“Yes Heda, they were not alone the last of their gathering group made it from the woods with a wound in her leg. Nyko is looking after her as we speak. It is a wound from one of the loud weapons like the mountain men use.” Ithica leans forward across the table to look into her leader’s eyes. She can see the anger and the fear, but a moment later it is gone.   
“Ithica, Indra and I will go into the land the women were slain in, we will scout out the threats and form plans on how to crush it. Gustus spread the word to the scouts to keep watching but to be weary, they have drawn our blood we must have blood in return.” She dismisses rest of the generals and turns to her fur covered bed. Her black armor is there along with her war sword. Getting dressed in the clothing she wears to war, sliding daggers into her boots and waistband.   
Minutes later she emerges from her tent with her body encased in the tight fitting leather and her eyes painted with an intimidating black design. The ink moves from either side of her nose and across her cheekbones to temple. The design drips down her cheeks and looks like her paint has begun to melt in the heat. Ithica and Indra wait for her with horses saddled and ready for the trip they are to take.  
“Heda we will ride part of the way and then take to the trees. The less of a chance we are to be seen.” Ithica hands the reins over and hops onto her own horse. Steering it towards the woods and towards the murder site of their people.


	4. Plans/Capture

They finished making their way to where the bodies were found, they had moved from tree to tree silently and had dropped down from the branches near two deep brown and slightly damp areas of dirt. The blood of the two women was still wet on the ground, feeding the roots of the tall standing trees.  
Indra paced a perimeter around the area while the commander and Ithica look at the scene in front of them. Reading the tracks imprinted in the dirt, and reforming the events that took place.  
“The women tried to run, these prints here are the ones from the skai. Look at the shape and size, its large men most likely. They followed them, the blood starts over there, they ran and these people followed and killed them in an undignified way. These people must pay Heda.” Ithica stares at the trail of blood that leads to the larger of the two puddles, eyes misting over but refusing to allow tears to fall.  
“They were slaughtered and left for the beasts, we will have blood. I will continue with the scouti-“The conversation was cut off by the sounds of a stampede of feet moving closer to them.  
“Skaikru!” Indra calls out as she races toward the closest tree. The commander and Ithica made it to the branches before the loud group of people crashed into the area.  
“Commander what are you thinking? Do we kill them now or wait?” Ithica watched as the commander tensed and Indra shifted, silent and slow keeping their eyes on the people below.  
“This is where we left the bodies Chancellor, I don’t know where they could have gone.” A large man in dark clothes steps forward, turning to address the woman and the man next to him.  
“Well if you say you killed them then where did they go? Did the bodies just walk away?” The man moved closer to the base of the tree to look at the blood soaked earth.  
“There are more of them. There has to be, they took the bodies back.” The woman, this Chancellor, speaks with level tones as she studies the scene.  
“Ithica I need you to listen to me.” The commander keeps her eyes trained on the skaikru who have no remorse for the people they slaughtered.  
“Sha Heda, anything.” Ithica studies her commander’s body, as the muscles tense and relax on an interval.  
“I am going to find out what these people truly want, I need you to work with Indra and care for our people. Give me five days and if I have not returned you may come for me. Depending on what you find, you may avenge me.” Her agile hands began to remove her weapons and armor from her body. Leaving her in a dark, rough cloth shirt and her tight pants. Ithica began wiping the war paint from her face, leaving small smudges here and there.  
“Sha Heda.” Ithica moved to hug her truest friend, “You better not die otherwise Indra will find the next carrier of your spirit and kill them as well.” She could feel the slight vibrations from the low chuckle the commander released. The commander looked to Indra and nodded her head before taking to the trees in order to move to a safe position to fall back to the ground.  
“These were most likely some of the people Clarke warned us about Kane, these people killed some of the prisoners we sent down here.” Abby moved with Kane through the trees back towards camp. The soldiers walking in front and behind her were stomping through the underbrush while scanning the area for and possible threats.  
“These are people we know nothing about Abby, our men said they looked like women, and by what I saw back there they didn't fight back, they ran.” His face was dark as he watched his feet move in a steady pace. His thoughts racing to all of the possibilities, of the consequences of the actions of these soldiers.  
“These people are savages Kane, clearly they lack any true advancements. We need to protect our people and this is how we are going to do that.” She moves farther towards the front of the pod of people, distancing herself from Kane and his bleeding heart words. If this is the way to protect her people, she would kill all of the woods people.  
Just as she reached the men they stopped and yanked their guns up, twisting to the right and looking closely towards the trees.  
“Don’t MOVE! Get Down on the GROUND!” Anderson yelled as they rounded the trunk of the tree only to be surprised by the sight of a girl. Standing in the woods with wide eyes was a girl with olive skin and brown hair tied up in braids. Berries and plants scattered near her feet.  
“GET ON THE GROUND!” The ark party move closer to the girl. Kane moves to Abby’s side, getting a closer look at the young woman.  
“Ai kant hend.” Her words are fast and her eyes dart from person to person, then back to the trees looking for a way out.  
“She can’t be much older than Clarke.” His words fall on deaf ears as Abby gives the signal for the men to grab her.  
“Don’t struggle. GOD Damn IT STOP MOVING!” Anderson’s gloved fist quickly hits the girls jaw, splitting her lip and making her fall onto one knee. She wiggles her arms trying to loosen the tight grip the two men have on her. Kane watches as Anderson brings his fist back down in a rapid succession, the girl’s body goes limp.  
“What are you going to do with the girl Abby?” He turns to look at her blanks expression. She just stares as one of her men throws the girl over his shoulder and turns back towards the path to camp.  
“I am going to get answers.” Her voice was hard and cold, Kane followed slowly behind the others, not looking forward to the upcoming quest for answers.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they men carried her friend, her commander away her heart ached. She turned to Indra and nodded, they began to head back to camp, to spread the word and to form plans, and they had five days before they rained hell down on these skai monsters.  
Hoping that her only friend could handle what she was sure to encounter. If only she had taken her place, her only family would be safe.


	5. Jailbreak

Clarke paced back and forth waiting for her mother to return, she wanted to ask permission for her and her people to go back to the dropship, to live separate from these people. She went looking for her mother in the Ark but was told she was out gathering important information, so she went to the gate to the camp to wait. Just as she was going to leave and head back to her friends when she heard orders being barked and Finn went sprinting towards the gate.   
There coming through the gates was her mother and Kane, the two soldiers they had with them were dragging a young bloodied body in between them. Her feet were dragging and her chin was resting against her chest. The top of her dark rough shirt was soaked through and making the material look almost black.   
“What the hell is this?! Mom, what are you doing?” Clarke demanded to know what was going on, she also knew that this would start a war, one that her people had no chance of winning. She warned her mother and still this happens.  
“Council business Clarke, this doesn’t concern you. We have some questions to ask her and we will get them.” Her mother keeps walking towards the remains of the Ark, directing the soldiers around her.  
“Take the girl to the interview room, I want her chained up and I want a guard stationed outside the room to watch her.” Abby moved towards the command room to see what updates there were from her few hour trip.  
“Kane, please this isn’t going to end well. We need to let her go, she is a grounder, these people can and will kill us, please just let her go. Don’t torture her, her people have let us live so far on their land. Please don’t start a war.” Clarke pleads to Kane in hopes that he would listen.  
“I don’t want to do this to her Clarke, she is just a kid and I had to watch soldiers beat her. I don’t want to do this but the Chancellor has decided already.” His eyes were dark and his body tense.  
“Then let me take care of her, put her in my custody. Please don’t let my mother and these soldiers kill someone, not like this.” Clarke’s eyes bore into his as he shifted from one foot to the other.  
“Fine. I will let you be her caregiver. Keep her safe and try to let her see that some of us are good.” His body was tense but his voice was soft.  
“Of course. Kane what about my mother? She won’t like this at all, she won’t agree to this.” Clarke knew that her mother would see this as insubordination, that they were undermining her.  
“I will handle it Clarke, just take care of her okay?” He began to lead Clarke to the interrogation room.  
“Okay.” Clarke knew this wouldn't end well for either of them, but just maybe it would be better for the girl that was torn away from her people and chained to a chair in a frightening new world.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing she knows when she regains consciousness is that her hands are tied tightly behind her back. She knows that she isn't outside and that wherever she is she is alone and stuck in a highly uncomfortable chair. She can hear muffled voices through the walls, one that seems to be getting increasingly louder, more agitated.   
The doors slide open and two people walk in, a man, the one from the forest and a blonde girl around her age. The girl is carrying a large bowl and some other supplies in her hands. She moves towards her while the man stays along the other wall, his eyes constantly looking towards the door.  
“Hi, my name is Clarke. May I clean you up a bit?” She motions towards the pile of things she dropped on top the long metal table set in front of her. Her eyes are soft and her lips are turned up a little, looking and sounding innocent and kind.   
The commander’s eyebrows bunch together and her head tilts to the side, confusion reflecting back to the blonde.   
“Ai kant hend.” She speaks to the girl, her tone conveying confusion.  
“She said that in the woods too.” The man turned to look at the girls, his eyes sad and his shoulders sagging. He did not stop what happened in the woods, but it seems that he didn’t condone it either.   
“They did this to her even though she can’t understand them? What does the Chancellor hope to get out of her?” The blonde looked and sounded angry, but when she turned back to the commander, her eyes softened and tense muscles relaxed.   
“My name is Clarke.” She said slowly while keeping her index finger pointed to her chest. “That over there is Kane.” She shifted to point at the man, pointing back at herself she repeated “Clarke.” And then to the man “Kane.”  
The way that the girl was talking to her may have been seen as an insult, making her seem like a child, but it was interesting all on its own. This girl was not like those in the woods, she was kind and seemed to be here to help. Though it took all the training the commander had not to laugh at the way the blonde spoke.   
“Okay, now your turn.” The blonde pointed to the commander’s chest, hoping to get a response. She didn't get anything in return. The blonde took the silence in stride and just moved on.   
“May I clean your wounds?” The blonde picked up a towel and dipped it into the bowl of water. Then motioned towards the blood that had flowed down her chin and neck. The commander looked into her eyes and nodded.   
“Clarke we need to hurry if you want to get out of here and back to your room before the Chancellor arrives.” The man shifted from foot to foot, looking nervous.  
“Okay Kane, I’m just about finished here anyways. I just need to check her wrists.” The blonde reached into her waistband and pulled out a crude looking knife. Tossing the dirty rag into the bowl she stood up and moved to behind the chair. Her soft fingers brushed down the commanders arms and stopped on the rough rope that was looped around her wrists. After a few short tugs the ropes fell to the floor allowing the commander to bring her wrists in front of her.   
“May I?” Clarke and come around to the front of the chair and grabbed the towel again. She motioned to the red and raw skin that ringed the commander’s wrists. It would have been so easy to take the blade and be done with both of these people, but they helped her, they wouldn't die, at least not yet.   
The commander held her wrists out to Clarke and only winced slightly when pressure was put on the injured skin.  
“Sorry, I know this must hurt, but we don’t want it to get infected.” Clarke finished quickly and stood back. She turned towards the door and held her hand out for the commander. “Come with me? I won’t hurt you, I promise.”  
The commander looked at the hand offered to her and then into the girl’s eyes, then reached out and grabbed the pale skin. Trusting in this girl to keep her safe, and give her the answers she needs.


	6. I need your help/body heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds a place to hide the commander.

Clarke was surprised the grounder had taken her hand, or even her help to begin with. All she knew about them was that they were skilled killers and that they were territorial, that’s it. What surprised her more was the way the warm olive toned hand within hers was both rough and soft. She moved towards the door, quickly dragging the girl behind her. Kane pulled up the rear, which made the girl turn to keep looking over her shoulder.  
“Kane once I leave can you handle the guard? Just in case, he seemed to understand but I don’t want him freaking out or making a scene. We don’t want or need the attention.” The girl paused in her movements with one hand against the door and the other tugging the grounder closer to her body. She could feel the brunette’s body heat through her clothes, it was inviting, almost comforting.  
“Of course, just get her to a safe place Clarke. A place you know your mother won’t think to look for her.” He moved past them to step outside. Immediately turning to the guard and using hushed but aggressive tones.  
“Okay, come on we need to move.” Clarke pulled the girl past Kane and into a maze of bright white metal hallways. Turning corner after corner, she never slowed down, just kept moving farther and farther away from the interrogation room.  
They turned down the fourteenth corridor and finally came to a stop in front of a solid white metal door. Clarke looked back down the corridor and then knocked loudly on the door. The commander took in the hallway and all of the similar doors. This door was labeled PC 145, all of the doors within the hallway began with PC and were followed with a group of numbers. The past few hallways were all similar to this one, all starting with PC.  
The door opened and a young brunette stood in the doorway, she was turned away looking back into the room. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that looked soft and very short shorts, they could have been undergarments now that the commander looked closer. Clarke cleared her throat and the brunette whipped her head towards the noise. Her eyes widened comically, and he mouth dropped open.  
“Holy shit.” She stared past Clarke to the disturbingly beautiful girl, watching as her eyes shifted from side to side. “Clarke, where did you find her? Is she a grounder?!” Her voice was gaining excitement and volume as she continued to stare.  
“Shhh! Octavia let us in now.” Clarke didn’t wait for a response she just pushed her way past the stunned girl, dragging a smirking commander behind her. Once in the room, the commander was shocked, there was one small window, all of the light was artificial. The room was small and cramped with only enough room for a bed and that was about it. It was constricting and the commander already missed the fresh air.  
“Clarke? Is- is that a grounder?” The girl Octavia, closed the door and moved towards Clarke and her new tag-along. Her eyes never straying from the commander’s face, she wondered if it was because of the wounds.  
“Yes, Octavia I need a favor. Please hear me out before you start asking your million questions.” Clarke pulled the commander towards the bed and gently directed her to sit on it. They were close enough their thighs were touching and the commander could smell the unique scent of the blonde. A soft vanilla with a hint of the forest that surrounds their metal box, the forest that she grew up in.  
“Okay Clarke, what do you need?” Octavia leaned against the wall across from the bed and slowly slid down the hard metal until she landed with a soft thump onto the floor.  
“I need to hide her, here. Just until I kind find a safe way to get her out of here and home. They tortured her already Octavia, they beat her and she can’t even understand them, can’t even give them whatever information they want.” Clarke grasped the commander’s hand and squeezed. “The Chancellor knows I didn’t agree with what they were going to do to her. She will look for her with me, so I need a place that isn’t mine.” Clarke looked at Octavia with her sky blue eyes, hoping she would agree. The commander watched as the two girls stared at each other, silently debating which would be the first to break.  
“Fine, I will let her stay here. Just as long as she promises not to kill me in my sleep, or to hog all the blankets then we are good.” Octavia turned her deep brown eyes on the commander and looked her over again. “Besides, she’s a grounder, maybe she can teach me to fight. I need to get the leg up on Bellamy.” She smiled and stood, reaching her hand out to the commander. “Hi, I’m Octavia. I guess you are my new roommate.” The commander just looked at the hand, then reached out and grabbed Octavia’s forearm and squeezed. “Quiet one huh?” Octavia turned to Clarke with a smile.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After sitting in the small white room, listening to Octavia and Clarke discuss how to get her out of this metal death trap, the commander was surprised to see Clarke stand quickly.  
“I have to go, if I want the Chancellor to focus on me and not who might have her then I need to be in my room when she comes.” Clarke turned to look at the commander and offered a soft smile. “I have to leave.” She said pointing to the door. “But Octavia is going to take care of you until I can get away and come back.” She squeezed the hand in hers one last time before she began moving towards the heavy door.  
“Okay, so I think it might be time for bed.” Octavia stood up and began moving towards the bed the commander was sitting on. “Just scoot over, and go to sleep.” She slipped under the blankets and turned her back to the commander, who still sat with her back to the wall looking towards the door.  
“Please just go to sleep, I promise nothing will happen to you.” Octavia turned to look at the commander and pulled the blankets down. “Just get under them before I change my mind and make you freeze.”  
The commander climbed under the blankets, and then turned her back to Octavia. Trying to let the heaviness of her body pull her into a dreamless sleep. The last thing she thought of was the warmth her body clung to when Clarke sat next to her, and how Octavia’s heat was not comforting at all.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Clarke had made it back to her room without any trouble, walking through the heavy metal door and into her own personal prison cell. It looked exactly like all the others with white walls and little furnishings. The only difference was the fact that her usually white walls and floor were covered in charcoal drawings. Mostly of the ground and what she thought it would look like if she ever got the chance to reach it. Others were of after she had made it to Earth and had been introduced to the harsh realities of falling from the sky. Even though most seemed gruesome the way she depicted the two faced deer and the tree Jasper was strung up in made them see depressingly beautiful. She also had begun to add the faces of her friends; Octavia and the butterflies, Jasper and his goggles, Monty and his boy band grin. The drawings were her reminders, they were her hope.  
She had just changed into a soft shirt and black shorts when her door was swung open, her mother appearing in the doorway with a glare and scowl.  
“Where is it?” Her mother took a step into her room and crossed her arms.  
“Where is what?” Clarke turned around and began to move around her pillow and blankets getting it set for bed.  
“The savage we had tied up in the interrogation room. Where did it go Clarke? I know you had something to do with this.” Her mother was clearly losing patience, becoming more irritated when Clarke refused to turn around and acknowledge the conversation.  
“Oh you mean that girl you had beaten and then dragged to a room to be tied up? I have no clue what you are talking about. Sorry, if she got away good on her, she didn’t deserve to be treated that way.” Clarke turned as she finished talking and looked into her mother’s eyes. “You can leave now, I want to go to sleep.” After saying this she turned around and began climbing into bed.  
“I know you know where the grounder is Clarke, I need to get information, and nothing will stand in my way.” Her mother turned around and slammed the door closed as she left the room.  
Clarke settled her head onto her pillow and thought back to the girl she had rescued and hidden, hoping her mother wouldn’t find her and that she was safe with Octavia. The last thought she had as she was slipping into unconsciousness was about the warmth the grounder had produced and how she felt safe sitting close to her.


	7. Don't Touch That!

Ithica stood in the Commander’s war tent with rest of her generals. Indra was standing at the head of the table going over what they were to do.  
  
“The Commander gave herself over to those people? Why?” Gustus was frustrated his Commander was gone, and in the hands of, in his opinion, monsters.  
  
“En Pleni! We have been over this Gustus! She did it to get information, to see if all of these people are in need of extermination or just a majority. We need to know if we have to go to war again. We have been at war for generations with the Maunon. We do not want to add to that.” Ithica stood facing the man until he looked back towards Indra.  
  
“Ithica is right, we do not want war, and we can not survive an added war. But if we do not get the Commander back in five days then we go and kil em ol.” Indra looked towards Ithica and made her intentions clear. Five days no more no less, no matter what. “For now continue on, we will meet tomorrow to plan the attack in case it is needed.”  
  
The other generals grumbled but ambled out of the tent after being dismissed. Ithica and Indra remained, Indra was looking over a crudely drawn map of the skai camp and Ithica was playing with the blade in her hand.  
  
“We need to be smart about this Indra, if the Commander is not back in five day do have the strength to go to war? We need to find a weak point, we need to find and easy way to get rid of them.” Ithica kept spinning the blade as she spoke. “The one who takes her life is mine Indra that is all I ask.” Her eyes are dark as she concentrates on her thoughts. She hopes that it would not come to this, she had seen the young skai people, the first to arrive, they are not like they others. They did not hunt her people, they let them be. They are not the danger, she does not want to harm them, and neither did the Commander.  
  
“I will allow this. We have scouts around their camp looking for information to aid us. We will wait until we know more and the five days are up. I do not wish for harm to become our Heda.” Indra moved to walk from the tent.  
  
“Mochof Indra.” Ithica stayed in the tent spinning the blade and looking over the maps they had, hoping that nothing would happen to her only family. She quickly spun away from the table a swiftly stalked from the tent heading straight for the trees. She trusted their scouts but she needed to see it for herself. Her feet taking her towards the Skaikru and their camp.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Octavia woke up the next morning expecting the grounder to still be asleep. Instead she was greeted by haunted green eyes staring back into hers. “Geez you do know that it is creepy to stare at people while they sleep, right?” Her words were only answered with the tilt of the other girls head, but her eyes seemed to question her as well.

  


Throwing her blankets back Octavia pulled herself out of her bed, “Okay, I am assuming you need to go to the bathroom, because I know I do.” She grabbed a dark grey shirt and her dark green pants, sliding the pants up her toned legs. After pulling the new shirt over her head she turned and grabbed what looked like a coat but it had a piece of material to cover one’s head.

  


“Put this one we don’t need anyone freaking out.” Octavia held out the garment and waited for the grounder to grab it. When the Commander didn’t move Octavia moved forward and pulled it over her head swiftly. The Commander stood still with shock, none of her people would be courageous, or stupid enough to do something like that. “A little help please geez, I didn’t know I had to dress you too.”

  


Hearing the girl speak pulled the hardened girl out of her thoughts and pushed her body to move. Pulling her own arms through the sleeves of the dark coat. Octavia looked pleased when it was on completely, tucking the braided hair back into the hood to hide the ornate pattern. The Commander just stared at this girl who was not only kind but showed no fear of her and her “savage” ways.

  


Octavia grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door, “Keep your head down please. I really don’t need people freaking out and you getting taken on my watch. Clarke would kill me.” She swung the door open and began to pick up her pace, zig-zagging down the maze of hallways, towards the open air. 

  


The commander took in the numbers next to the doors, remembering the way the numbers descend instead of increase and the way that the letters in front of the numbers have changed from PC to LQ. She watches as people pass her without a second glance and that is something she is not used to. Her people know her face, they know her status. She can not walk through the village without one of her people coming up to her with the next complement or problem that needs solving. 

  


As they make it outside Octavia’s grip on her hand tightens, and she changes direction heading to the left of the metal death trap. There directly ahead of them is a smaller metal building that seems to be made from part that were torn from the larger ship. Before they even make kit inside the Commander can already smell the waste seeping into the pits that were dug into the dirt.

  


“Just make it quick okay. I will show you around once we are done. Besides this place smells gross.” Octavia let go of her hand and moved a few feet away to do her own thing. Soon after the commander was waiting outside the building looking towards the trees. Taking in the fence around the camp, it did not seem strong. She walked forward towards the fence lifting her hand to touch the cool metal.

  


“DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Octavia rushed over and slapped her hand away from the humming metal. Bending down to pick up a dry twig that had fallen from a tree. Tossing it towards the fence and tensing as the twig met bright sparks and began to smoke as it touched the ground now slightly burnt. 

  


“Its electrified. If you had touched that you would be in pain, trust me.” Octavia went to drag the commander away, but stopped when she refused to budge from her spot. “Hey, come on lets go.” Octavia tried again but with the same result.

  


The Commander was looking into the trees, her eyes were not level with the ground but looking up towards the limbs and leaves. Her body tense waiting to see the movement again. She didn’t have to wait long before she saw a body drop from the tree directly in front of her. She felt Octavia grip her hand tighter as the body in dark clothing swiftly and silently came towards the fence.

  


Her eyes widening as the face became clear and a hand reached up towards the damned fence “HOD OP!” She harshly whispered and watched as the body froze in place.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ithica had been sitting in the tree for hours waiting to see any sign of her friend, of her Commander. She had watched as the completely idiotic guards had stood in their towers only facing towards the west, towards TonDC, towards their camp. Where she sat was completely unguarded, a soldier would walk the parameter every half mark. Even then they did not keep a vigilant eye.

  


After the sun had risen and the camp began to slowly come to life she spotted two people. One moving quickly dragging the other along like a child, but she recognized the gait and the posture. She watched as the two bodies changed direction and headed towards her, she shifted on the tree limb to move closer towards the fence. The two people walked into the small building near the fence.

  


A few moments later she watched as the Commander stepped out of the building and towards the fence. Moving closer and lifting her hand towards the metal. She was surprised when the other girl rapidly slapped the Commander’s hand away and then bent down. She didn’t understand why her commander allowed it or why her eyes widened when the girl tossed a stick at the fence.

  


Ithica shifted farther forward in the tree to see if there was something hindering the Commander from making an escape. She watched as the girl tried to drag the other away from the fence but with no luck. When she looked towards her friend she met her calm green eyes and knew she had been spotted. 

  


She made the decision to leave the tree and move towards the fence. She wanted to speak with her friend, they needed to plan. As she dropped from the tree and began to move towards the duo she saw the other girl stiffen and her eyes grow larger. 

  


As she approached the fence she lifted her hand to touch the barrier between her and her only family member. Though she froze when a harsh voice whispered “HOD OP!”


	8. Laik yu klir?/Beginnings of a plan

Octavia stood wide eyed as the girl moving towards them froze quickly mid movement. She turned to the girl she is watching and noted her tense body and her wide eyes. Though she didn’t understand the language she spoke, she was able to figure out it probably meant stop.  
  
As the other body began to move closer towards the fence the Commander spoke in quickly “No! Ste daun weron yu ste kamp!” Again the other girl froze and stood straighter. The Commander knew from the moment they dropped from the tree that it was Ithica.  
  
“Ha yu? Laik yu klir?” Ithica asked as she looked towards her friend, glancing repeatedly at the other girl.  
  
“Kom Oktevia kom skaikru, sha. Kom em en der, no.” The Commander spoke fast hoping to keep her friend from being seen.  
  
“Good. Ai nou want yu hurt. Can yu trust em?” Ithica was hoping that it was a yes, that there were still some that could be trusted. Some that didn’t want war.  
  
“Sha.” The Commander looked towards Octavia noticing the girl’s scrunched brow and inquisitive eyes.  
  
“Okay, hello I am Octavia and as much as I really don’t want to interrupt whatever this is we really need to go. You-“, she said pointing towards Ithica “- need to get as far away from here as fast as possible. I won’t hurt you but those ass hats ‘guarding’ this place will.”  
  
Ithica turned towards the Commander again looking for direction.  
  
“Go, yu souda ste klir.” The Commander was staring at her closest friend with an expression that was meant to make her words an order. One that was to be followed.  
  
“Sha, yu ste klir seintaim.” Ithica took one last look at the green eyes and then turned to the young girl that was aiding in this ridiculous ruse. She nodded and then slipped away back into the trees.  
Octavia watched as the body blended into the shadows the large trees cast throughout the wooded area. Her eyes not leaving the spot where the young woman had disappeared. She hadn’t realized she lost focus until an olive toned hand touched her forearm gently.  
  
“Right. We need to get you to Clarke.” She grabbed the hand from her arm and used it to drag the girl back the way they came, making a turn and then taking them in a different direction. Instead of going back into the ship they were headed towards a small building built alongside it.  
  
Raven had been up for most of the morning as it was but when Clarke came storming into her work shop before the sun was really up she figured something was going on. She and Clarke had a talk not too long ago, Clarke explained the relationship between her and her mom. Raven couldn’t say she was shocked when she heard the blonde say that no matter what she wouldn’t trust her mom. She wouldn’t trust the person that got you locked up and then sent you to a recently believed unlivable planet.  
  
“Raven, I need your help. As well as your discretion which means, Finn can you please leave? I need to talk to Raven alone.” Raven watched as the blonde spared Finn only a glance before meeting her gaze again.  
  
“Yeah no. Whatever you need Raven for you can say it in front of me.” Finn refused to budge from his place in the corner of the workshop. As irritating as he was before, now it was just ridiculous.  
  
“Finn, leave. Clarke asked you to leave. Hell even before she got here I had asked you to leave. So go.” Raven said with a sweeping gesture towards the exit. Her patience with her newly dumped ex was running thin.  
  
“Whatever.” Getting up and stomping to the exit he brushed his shoulder against Clarke’s. He didn’t stop as he exited the workroom and rounded a corner. The girls waited until he was out of sight to break the silence.  
  
“Sorry about that he’s a may or may not be a little bit pissed that I broke up with him. But hey there are other brooms in the closet ya know?” Raven had shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Clarke.  
  
“Why did you break up with him?” Clarke asked, confused as to the sudden shift in their relationship.  
  
“For one, I know what happened between you two. However I am not mad at you, you didn’t even know he had a girlfriend. Two, since rest of the ark crashed down he’s changed. He isn’t the same person I fell for. I swear he would turn on any one of us if it gave him the chance to lick your mom’s shoe." She gently led Clarke farther into the back of her workspace.  
  
“So what did ya need blondie cause I’ve got a shit ton of stuff to do for the Chancellor and I really don’t want to hear her bitch.” She looked into Clarke’s eyes, “No offense.”  
  
“None taken, seriously I know how she can be.” Clarke looked towards the entrance of the room. “But before we start talking about the favor I am going to need, can we wait for the others?”  
  
“Sure, what others?” Just as Raven asked Octavia came storming into the room dragging another person behind her. They had a hood up blocking Raven’s view of their face, but she could tell it was a girl.  
  
She watched as the hooded body moved its way to Clarke’s side. Stopping directly next to her. Clarke turned and gave the girl a sweet smile and then turned to Octavia.  
  
“Did anyone see you or did you run into any problems?” She looked stiff but seemed to relax after she glanced at the other girl.  
  
“Nobody in camp saw us, how her friend saw us from a good fifty meters and made it right up to the fence without being noticed is beyond me.” Octavia huffed and then turned to Raven.  
  
Clarke turned to the mystery girl and pulled her hood down so she could see her eyes. “Are you okay? Did you sleep well? Is your friend alright?” Ignoring the gasp and the muttered curse that came after it.  
  
The Commander just tilted her head and looked into Clarke’s eyes. Octavia however answered “Her friend made it to the fence and almost touched it like this one here did. I swear she is like a toddler, I kept having to tell her no. They had a quick conversation in a really cool language and then her friend nodded at me and left. It was creepy she was there one minute and then gone the next without a sound.” Octavia had a glint in her eye that looked like a mix between curiosity and envy.  
  
“Wait who is this and how the hell do I get a ‘friend’ that looks like that?” Raven had finally shaken her mind out of its silent state.  
  
“Raven,” Clarke growled “she isn’t some toy. She’s a person. She’s a grounder, the Chancellor and her goonies grabbed her and were beating her for information. The girl can’t even understand them. This is what I needed your help with.” Clarke met Raven’s brown eyes.  
  
“Okay, I’ll bite what do you need me for princess?” Raven questioned, and while nobody noticed the Commander’s eyes widened slightly.  
  
“We need you to turn of the power for a section of the fence around the camp. We want to get her out and to her people. Oh and since she was also taken from the Chancellor’s custody without permission and Octavia watched her last night I need you to do it tonight. Just until we are ready to go.” The blonde hoped that her friend said yes.  
  
“Okay, I can shut down the grid tonight and then help you guys get out. How many people are going, which section needs to be off and can I go too?” Raven listed off in quick succession.  
  
“As far as I can tell us three for now. But you know others from the one hundred will want to join. Not sure when we leave. If she could understand us then she could have had her friend help. We want the section behind the bath-house turned off. Nobody goes back there because of the smell.” Clarke seemed to have a plan.  
  
“Okay so we have to sneak an indeterminate number of people out of camp without being seen. Not only that but what do we do when we get there. Finn was in here talking about how the grounders killed and then took two soldiers. We sure they wouldn’t kill us?” Raven looked at Clarke and hoped the answer would be a good one. Though when none came from the blonde a smooth warm voice gave the answer.  
  
“Ithica would help. And if you get me home safe you can speak to the Commander in regards to your fear of death at the hands of my people.” The room froze and ocean blue eyes stared into warm green ones.


End file.
